


come back to you

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, mention of character death but it doesn't stick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2496989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye's immortal, living and dying and waking up cold and alone in a field for as long as she can remember. She just thinks that she's the only one until she meets Jemma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	come back to you

Skye first meets Jemma in the 16th century.

She’s being tried as a witch and Skye can see the panic that’s in her face as she tries to find a way out of it, pleading with reason and arguing something more than witchcraft; mere science facts.

If Skye didn’t know that there were in fact more things going on around the world than the people of this city knew about she might believe the lies the council told. But Skye’s been around a long time already though she hardly looks a day older than twenty five. She knows the truth.

She also knows that Jemma could be on to something and deserves to live.

So Skye loosens her bow to fire into the crowd, causing a distraction in which she rushes up to Jemma and cuts her free of the bonds, pulls on her hands to drag them both out in to the alleyway.

“Thank you.” Jemma looks at her and smiles and even with all the dirt and grime and filth that’s everywhere this century and accumulated on Jemma the last few days it’s still the most beautiful sight she’s ever seen.

“I was worried they’d actually burn me and I’d have trouble explaining that one.” Jemma chuckles to herself and Skye looks at her with confusion, trying to puzzle out the words to make sense.

“I’m Jemma by the way.”

“I know. I heard your name in the trial. I’m Skye.”

They shakes hands but then are torn apart as sounds fill the alley way and guards storm in. Skye dies with her last vision being Jemma and wakes cold and frozen in a field like she always does.

She tries not to cry over the fact that she’ll never see Jemma again and didn’t get to save her after all.

~~

She can’t remember much of her first life anymore, it was too long ago and always out of reach for her, instead Skye likes to focus on the here and now.

She makes friends and helps people where she can because there’s nothing else for her to do. No one else for her to talk to without sounding crazy and she’s been imprisoned before for sounding crazy and doesn’t want to repeat that.

It’s just her and only her.

Except it’s not.

Because standing in front of her here in England in the 17th Century is Jemma.

“What?”

“What?”

They both talk at once except once more that’s all they get before the castle is sieged and set to flame.

She dies with smoke in her lungs and Jemma’s face burned into her memories.

~~

This means that Skye has a new purpose once she wakes though.

Find Jemma.

Help people along the way, but mostly, find Jemma.

It isn’t an easy task, Skye dies several more times and wakes up in various fields with her heart pounding a reminder of ‘not alone. Not alone. Not alone.’ before she meets Jemma again in the 18th century.

“Skye!” Jemma’s picked up a British accent she notices, crisp and polished much like Jemma looks with rich embroidered dress that she’s wearing.

She barrels into Skye, holding on tightly.

“Thank goodness, I’ve been looking for you everywhere.”

“Me too.” Skye says, and smiles at Jemma. “I have so many questions, where did you come from? How long have you been like this? Do you remember how you-”

“Started? No.” Jemma shakes her head. “One day I just woke up and began again. Couldn’t remember much at all of my previous life.”

She slips her arm through Skye’s, ignorant of the fact that this makes them look peculiar since Skye is in a modest dress that she stole from someone’s backyard when she woke up.

Skye can’t really bring herself to care, she more focused on the way she shivers when Jemma steps closer in beside her and the sudden peace that’s fallen over her in a war she wasn’t even aware she was fighting.

She isn’t alone.

They spend that life exchanging stories. Jemma is determined to find out the cause of what’s going on with them, certain there’s a rational explanation that she just hasn’t found yet. Skye doesn’t know what she thinks but if something out there decided that she’d get to live forever and gave her Jemma to stand next to then she’ll gladly thank them.

They die that lifetime from a disease that spreads through the city, promising to find each other again.

~~

Skye falls in love over their next few lifetimes, watching Jemma make various names for herself in the science communities as Skye scours the world for hints of what they could be for Jemma. She always returns to England and Jemma though, never staying away too long.

When science marches over to the New World Jemma wants to go with it so Skye packs their bags and finds them a ship.

They don’t make the first time. Or the second. The seas are rough and unforgiving even to two as determined as them.

The third time they do Jemma turns to her and smiles and Skye heart pounds in her chest as she answers with a press of her lips.

When she pulls back she feels like she’s just died and woken up alone again because Jemma looks shocked.

Except that then there’s a bullet fired in the air and Skye is gone again, the hurt on Jemma’s face the last she sees.

~~

She doesn’t look for Jemma after that. Sticks to doing her own thing again. She sees Jemma in the news though, mentions of a scientist who has discovered cures and ground breaking information and knows it’s Jemma.

Skye does her best to stay away but when she hears that Jemma is presenting a lecture in a classroom not far from hers she sneaks into it.

She’s gone before Jemma sees her but her heart warms to see Jemma up on stage advocating to strongly for the science that she loves.

Skye just wishes Jemma could love her like that too.

~~

The 21st century is Skye’s favourite one yet because it brings in the age of computers and Skye is all over that. For the first time in a long time she’s enjoying herself, keeping her immortalself entertained by poking online trolls and breaking into government websites.

Except maybe the last part wasn’t the smartest because it lands her in a cell across from two men named Coulson and Ward.

She plays the smartass hacker up until the moment Jemma bursts into the cell.

“I vouch for her sir, I vouch for her. Skye and I go way way back.”

Jemma meets her eyes.

“And by way way back I of course mean that we were dating but I foolishly didn’t realize it and let her go and it was the biggest mistake of my life.”

All comments Skye could make are stopped by that one sentence.

“Really really can’t say I’m sorry enough.”

“You owe me soooo many makeouts.” Skye crows once the shock wears off. “Hey can we keep these cuffs then.”

She gestures to the ones she’s holding that she’s already slipped off while they weren’t paying attention.

“No.” Coulson grabs them from her. “You sure you vouch for her Agent Simmons?”

“Yes.” Jemma’s still looking at her and there’s no hesitation or anything.

“All right then. You two look like you could use a little breathing room to catch up…”

Jemma’s already pulling Skye back to her room.

“So look at you crazy scientist lady working for the government.” Skye tries lamely to joke.

“Skye.” Jemma leans over and kisses her soundly. “Do you want to catch up now or make up?”

“We do have a century’s long make up sex fight to fix…” Skye muses. “Though heck, even I hadn’t realized we were dating.”

“Don’t be silly Skye.” Jemma kisses her again. “We were always meant for each other. How else would you explain that we’re the only two who seem to have this gift. I even did the math.”

Jemma looks far too excited about that. Skye’s missed it.

“Lecture me later. Kiss me now.”

Jemma gladly complies.


End file.
